


Ain’t nothin’ better than coffee in the mornin’

by Griffster101



Category: The 100
Genre: Angry Clarke, Clexa, Coffee Shops, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, If you don’t like then DON’T FUCKING READ IT!, Jealous Lexa, Pranks, Sad Clarke, alternative universe, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffster101/pseuds/Griffster101
Summary: Clarke and Lexa rival against each other after Lexa opens a coffee shop right across the street.What started as an immediate crush, turns to absolute hate, and back to crush, and then maybe they get their heads out of their asses and get together. Or maybe it goes beyond repair.If you don’t like it, then stop reading. No one is forcing you...





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I went to star bucks and got this like totally random idea that; ey! Let’s write a fic about coffee shops. That’s cool. 
> 
> So this is the result of that. Please tell me if I should continue this or just leave it and forget about it. 
> 
> I’m not sure what I want to do. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you lovely people enjoy this and that it’s not too bad.

 

Clarke was pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee when the door to her coffee shop burst open. In came her two best friends, Raven and Octavia, with sort of angry and excited expressions on their faces.

“Guess what...” Raven said as she leaned over the counter and grabbed a cookie. “What?” The blonde asked curiously as she watch her friend devour the cookie she had just, literally five minutes ago, placed in that jar. “You know the ware house over the street that someone bought a while back?” Raven asked as crumbs gathered on the counter as she spoke.

“Yes, Raven... get to the point” Clarke said impatiently and watched her friends closely. When Raven tried to drag it out more, she turned her face to Octavia who had yet to say something.

“Okay, So you know the noise and shit from the restoring coming from there” Octavia started and Clarke nodded. “Turns out... they are building a coffee shop or cafe or restaurant of some sort”. The brunette finished and Clarke dropped her cup.

“What...” The blonde whispered before she ran up to the window to look across the street. “And they’re opening in two days !!” Clarke shouted, thankful that it was no one inside. True enough. On the other side of the road, on the old building, was a sign that said Grounders coffee. With a poster probably declaring the opening times or something.

“You can’t be serious. Please tell me this is a joke. An early April’s fool.” The blonde said and turned to her friends, who just shook their heads no.

“Don’t worry Clarke. You have the best damn coffee and the best cookies in town. Besides, it’s good for the Dropship to have some competition.” Octavia told her, trying to reassure her that this might be a good thing. Clarke on the other hand, had a bad feeling in her gut that this was bound to end in catastrophe.

“Who the fuck opens a coffee shop across from another anyways? I mean... it doesn’t even look that good!” The blonde grumbled in frustration as she bent down to pick up her broken cup.

“I don’t know. I think it looks kind of cute.” Raven said, and both Clarke and Octavia glared at her, making her put her hands up in surrender and zip her mouth shut.

 

....

  
Clarke sighed as she sat down for the first time in five hours. The place had been crowded all day, people coming in and out. She, Octavia and Raven had been working their asses off, trying to keep the place going as best as possible, with most of her crew sick or off.

This was actually Clarke’s favorite days, where they could see how good a team they really is. Where she could watch her employees shine and show how good they are at what they’re doing, and Grounders wasn’t going to take that away from them. She would go to hell and back before she’d let that happen.

The jiggling of the bells over the door brought her out of her thoughts. She turned her head towards the door and for a second she forgot how to breathe. Walking towards her was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Those captivating green eyes she felt like she could look at forever. Clarke didn’t realize she was staring until the other person cleared their throat.

“Hi, what can I help you with?” Clarke asked and smiled politely at her as she went to stand up. Trying to hide the blush in her cheeks.

“Are you still open?” The girl asked and her voice sounded like angels to Clarke’s ears.

“Yes, we’re open. There uh.. is a sign on the door. You know.” Clarke said a little shyly, trying to joke, but failed miserably.

“I know. It just looked a little dark from the outside, so I wanted to be sure.” The brunette said and smiled at her.

“Sooo...” Clarke started and clapped hands together. “What can I get you?» the blonde asked and walked behind the counter. Her feet hurt like a bitch, but this girl being her customer made it a little better.

“A pumpkin spice latte, please” The brunette smiled sweetly. It was something about this girl.

“Okay, coming right up” Clarke said, making the other girl laugh. The blonde mentally high fives herself. Clarke got to work and two minutes later she handed the coffee over.

“Here, a pumpkin spice latte for you miss...” Clarke said as she handed it over, waiting for the brunette to say her name.

“Lexa, Lexa Woods” the girl said and Clarke stared at her in awe.

“Lexa, well that’s an interesting name. I like it.” Clarke said and smiled. “I’m Clarke, but you already knew that” Clarke said and lexa looked at her confused.

“Name tag” Clarke whispered, and pointed to the metallic square on her chest.

“Oh, yeah” Lexa whispered back with a little grin.

  
“Why are we whispering?” Clarke heard Raven say and turned to glare at her friend.

“Raven, didn’t I tell you to go home?” Clarke said with raised eyebrows looking expectantly at her.

“Well, yeah, I did, and then I saw that the shop was still open. Wasn’t it supposed to close like half an hour ago? It’s six thirty” Raven explained and Clarke blushed. When Lexa has walked in she didn’t notice how long she had been lost in her thoughts, thinking about the day.

“Shit, I must have read the time wrong” Clarke said sheepishly with a smile. She looked over to Lexa and they both smiled at each other.

“Oookay, well, then. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, boss” Raven said playfully and nudged her shoulder, before walking out again.

  
“You own this place?” Lexa looked at her wide eyed.

“Yes, I got it after my father passed away. He was an engineer, but started this place with his father when he was young” Clarke said and Lexa was silent for a few moments.

“Wow, I mean. This place looks great.” The brunette breathed out and studied it closer.

“Thank you” The blonde smiled softly.

“I’ve heard a lot about this place. It’s known for having good coffee. I can’t believe I’m standing in front of the owner” Lexa said as she turned to look at her.

“Well, Here I am. Alive and in person” The blonde smiled at her.

“No offense, but I thought the owner would be older” Lexa joked and Clarke snorted. “Yeah, well, I’ve heard twenty five is the new fifty so.” Clarke said and shrugged making Lexa giggle. She didn’t understand what was happening. Why was it so easy to talk to this girl?

“Yeah, I guess so” Lexa said softly and stared at her for a few more moments. “I guess I should head out so you can close this place. You know. It was supposed to close forty five minutes ago” Lexa said with a wink before she turned and walked out the door. The last thing she heard was Clarke’s giggle.

  
Clarke was left standing there not knowing what was happening. Whatever it was, she liked it. She hoped the brunette would come by again, and that she wasn’t here on business or vacation.

 

 

......

 

Two days later, Clarke’s face was glued to the window as she watched the line outside Grounders Coffee. She couldn’t believe that she had been to work for almost three hours and it had only been seven customers. That damn place was stealing them from her, but why? She wanted to investigate further, she had to find out what the other place was doing.

“Raven! O! Watch the shop! I’ll be out for two minutes! Harper, stop eating all the cookies!” Clarke yelled before she walked out the door.

She quickly ran over the streets and then she saw the sign. “Buy one, get one”. This fucking place! It was on. Whoever owned this place, she hated that person. This was war. No one, no one stole Clarke’s customers without a price to pay.

She turned around to walk back, but bumped into a person, almost toppling over. “Shit I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” She hurriedly said and looked at the person. “Lexa?”

“Hey!, Clarke” The brunette said cheerfully as she saw the blonde.

“What are you doing here?” The blonde asked.

“I work here. From today, and now I am fifteen minutes late. This line is crazy” The brunette said and Clarke nodded.

“Do you know who the owner is?” Clarke asked as she saw even more people get in line.

“Well, that would be me” Lexa said, and Clarke’s jaw dropped. Lexa owned this place. Lexa was the reason she barely had customers. This was not happening! Lexa had been to her coffee shop just two days prior. Why was she there? To spy on her, to steal her recipes.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” The brunette asked. Clarke wasn’t sure how long she had been lost in her head when the brunette asked her with a concerned look on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, m’fine. If you’ll excuse me” Clarke mumbled before she turned and walked over the street, ignoring Lexa saying her name.

This was not happening. Just yesterday Clarke was hoping to see the brunette in her own shop. Now, she hoped she never sat foot in her shop again. She stormed inside and quickly made herself a cup of coffee to try to calm herself down.

  
“Clarke, what’s wrong. I saw you talking to the girl from two days ago. Did she break up with you?” Raven tried to tease but failed. Clarke snapped.

  
“That bitch is the reason we’ve lost almost all our customers.”

“How?” her employees asked.

“She’s the fucking owner...” The blonde sighed and downed the rest of her cup. 


	2. Red hot chili peppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! New chapter

The past weeks had been crazy, and the rivalry between the two coffee shops was getting out of hand. If Clarke gave them an offer or a discount, Lexa would give them a better offer and a better discount. If Clarke made a new cookie recipe, Lexa would announce a new cupcake. Whatever the blonde did, Lexa would do it better and it annoyed Clarke to no end.

“Raven!” Clarke shouted as she stared at the line to the other place. It had been empty all day, no one had come by and Clarke was angry. No. She was furious.

“Yes?” The Latina said as she walked up to her.

“This is bad. If we keep losing them, we’ll eventually have to close.” The blonde sighed. She could see Lexa working amongst her crew through the windows.

“Not on my watch.” Raven growled before she disappeared. Clarke just stared after her as she walked into the pet shop two houses down. What she saw when the Latina came back made her cringe.

“How the hell is a roach going to solve our problem Rae!”’Clarke shouted

“I’ll go over there, drop it on the floor and scream» Raven said simply and Clarke facepalmed.

“It’ll work! I promise» Raven said before she walked out the door an across the street. She squeezed her way through the people and once she was inside she waited for the perfect moment. She was standing next to a mother and her kid and saw the perfect opportunity. She placed the roach on the floor before she nudged the kid and got him to look at it. Then the child looked at his mother and Raven quickly left before all hell broke loose.

“Mama” the boy said and pointed to the roach.

“Oh my god!!” The woman screamed. “It’s roaches here!”.

And then Ravens job was done. She silently walked over the streets and smiled at Clarke as the blonde watched people running out the doors.

“Raven! Oh my god! You did it!” Clarke cheered as people streamed through the doors.

“Told you it would work” The Latina grinned.

They looked over to the bar and saw Octavia and Harper taking in order after order, while Jasper, Monty and Murphy got them done and delivered.

“I’ve missed this” Clarke said as she watched the people getting their coffee.

Not even ten minutes later a very angry looking Lexa came through the door.

“Really!? Are you serious!” She shouted as she came through the doors. Clarke just pretended to be confused as the brunette glared at her.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” Clarke asked, trying to hold back a grin. “You made Raven place a cockroach in my coffee shop!!” Lexa yelled, getting the attention from some of the people.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Raven said and glared at her. You have no proof I was ever there, I’ve been here all the time”

“Like hell you have!” Lexa seethed.

“I’m sorry miss Woods, but your customers leaving isn’t our fault.” Clarke said and Lexa was fuming.

“This isn’t over, Clarke. I will get you” she said angrily before she stormed out.

“Well that was interesting” Octavia said as she walked up to them. “I’m wondering what she’s going to do now”

“Yeah, well. Let’s just watch out for her” Clarke said and went behind the counter.

 

 

....

 

“I can’t believe this!” Lexa shouted as she walked into Grounders. “Those little brats planted a roach here!”

“It’s okay, we’ll get the customers back.” Indra tried to reassure.

“Nah, we have to take them down. Give them a taste of their own medicine” Anya said as she walked up to them.

“Well, what to you think we should do?” Lexa asked.

“Well. The dropship is known for their coffee and cookies.... I say.. we put chili in their batter and coffee powder.” Indra said and Lexa stopped pacing around. That was actually a pretty good idea, but it was going a little far. What would Clarke do. Nah. She would probably just be pissed.

  
“That’s a good idea. But how do we get it in there.”

“ Easy. We wait until they close. You walk over and apologize to them while we sneak in the back door and place it in there.” Anya said and looked to Indra who nodded.

“Okay then” Lexa said and watched the building over the street. It was on. There was no going back now. Clarke had started a war and she was going down.

 

....

 

Clarke was closing down for the night. The kitchen was clean, the booths were clean. Everything was clean. All there was left to do was count the money they got for the day. She had turned the open sign to closed, and was surprised when she heard the bells jingle. She turned her head towards the noise and was surprised to see Lexa standing there.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked suspiciously as she stared at her.

“I came to apologize” Lexa said. Hoping she sounded genuine.

“Oh really? So you’re not here to get back at me or murder me?” Clarke said.

“No. I.. I think we got off on the wrong foot and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it go this far, and it’s getting out of hand. I just... maybe if we both stop.. you know giving them discounts and deals, and just see where they will go, we could be civil to one another” Lexa said and Clarke thought it sounded like a plan.

“What’s the catch?” Clarke asked.

“There is no catch. We just drop everything. Stop getting at each other’s throats” Lexa explained. She hoped Anya and Indra would give The all clear signal soon because she wanted to get out of there.

“I... okay. Sure.” Clarke said and Lexa smiled. This was good. The revenge was sweet. Or hot. She couldn’t decide.

“Great” Lexa said and reached her hand out for Clarke to take.

“Truce?”

“Truce”

And then Anya gave the all clear signal.

“See you around, Clarke” Lexa said with a soft smile and Clarke smiled back.

“Yeah. See ya”. And then Lexa was out the door.

 

 

...

  
“I can’t believe we just did that. Clarke is going to be so mad” Anya laughed as they made their way inside.

“I know! I just hope she doesn’t get too mad and do some crazy stuff” Lexa said as she tried to catch her breath, before she sighed. “Do you think we went a bit far?” Lexa asked.

“Nah, she deserves it” Indra said, trying to reassure her.

“It just feels wrong. I mean... she thinks we have a truce. It’s a shitty way to do it” Lexa explained. It gave her a weird feeling in her stomach. What if they put too much chili in there. What if Clarke is the first one to drink it and gets organ failure? Shit. She didn’t think about that.

“I.. this feels wrong”

“Oh come on Lex. It’s just a prank.” Anya said and Lexa nodded.

“Okay. Please tell me it wasn’t that much. That it’s only enough to taste weird?” Lexa said and Anya and Indra shared a look.

“Come on guys! It can be dangerous!” Lexa said. This was a bad idea. Why did she agree to this. Their prank was harmless. This... this prank could actually end bad.

“Relax lil cousin. It wasn’t that much. I think. We couldn’t see much.” Indra said.

“That’s it. I’m going over there.” Lexa said and started to walk to the door, only to see that the dropship was closed with no one in sight.

“See. She’s not even there anymore. And we don’t know where she lives” Anya said and Lexa sighed.

 

...

  
At the dropship, Clarke, Raven and Octavia were gathered at the back room.

“I can’t believe they put chili in our coffee and batter! Now we have to make new one for tomorrow” Clarke said with a sigh. “We had a truce.”

  
“I know. But! This is great! They put so much chili in that it could actually cause organ damage. Let’s prank them one more time and let them think they won.” Raven said. This was about to get good.

“What are you suggesting?”

“Your mother works at the hospital. I’ll pull some strings. Borrow an ambulance. And O will pretend to call nine one one. This will be great. They’ll shit their pants.” Raven explained and Clarke thought about it for a second, before she said no. She was not going to let Lexa get to her.

 

....

  
The next day, Lexa came in to the coffee shop at six thirty, half an hour before they opened. She carefully knocked on the glass door, waiting for Clarke to open the door. She waited for about four seconds before the blonde came and opened the door.

“What the hell do you want?” Clarke asked with her eyes squinted. Raven came walking up behind her too.

“I came to apologize. I... The chili thing. I’m not sure if you know, or notic-“

“Oh I noticed” Clarke cut her off with a glare.

“Clarke, I’m starting to realize that this is actually getting out of hand. I mean... look at us. We’re fighting like kids on a playground. I came here because I want a truce... for real this time. No more getting at each other, no more stealing customers, no more messing with each other’s shops. Last night... I went to far. Me and my friends. And I’m  
Sorry.”

“You’re sorry, huh. Well that doesn’t change the fact that you ruined a weeks worth of cookie dough, and 10 pounds of coffee” The blonde said bitterly and looked towards Raven who silently agreed.

“Clarke, I.. I’ll.. I’ll stop putting out discounts for the next week to make it even. Please. I really think we could’ve avoided this. I mean... the only thing I did was open a coffee shop. It’s been my dream since I was a child. I just... I never meant to upset you.” Lexa said. She genuinely meant it too. She just had to get as much people to buy from her in the beginning to keep her place up and running. She understood where Clarke was coming from, and she never expected to take some many of Clarke’s and the Dropship’s customers.

“Yeah, well. I... It was my dream too. Or, at first I wanted to become a doctor, and I did, partly. I graduated college. Finished two years of medical school, and I sometimes work as an intern at my moms hospital when I have the chance. Then my father died.. and I got this place. It is my baby. Anything that threatens that or tries to harm it, will have to go through me. And you’re a threat, Lexa. Wether you meant to be or not.” Clarke said and gently tried to close the door. But Lexa wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Clarke... please. I don’t understand why you hate me so much. I needed people to come to my place these past weeks because I was struggling to keep the place going. I needed the money.”

“You’re my competitive”

“Does that have to mean anything?” Lexa asked.

“Yes! It means everything! One wrong move and you could take me down!” Clarke shouted and Lexa winced. This wasn’t getting anywhere, Lexa had to be smart and give Clarke time. She missed the blonde she met the first time she came in there. The one who awkwardly flirted with her, but made her laugh nonetheless. Then Clarke turned cold on her the second she found out that she owned Grounders.

“I’m really sorry for ruining the cookie dough and coffee.” Lexa said softly as she quietly turned around to walk away. She expected Clarke to say something, but the blonde only shut the door closed behind her.

  
...

True to her word, Lexa didn’t place out offers or discounts the coming week. Clarke wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. But Lexa still annoyed her to no end. As the day dragged on, more people entered The Dropship, and Clarke was happy.

Clarke was cleaning the counter when she heard the bell jingle. She saw Lexa coming over and sighed in annoyance.

“What do you want now?” Clarke asked. Not looking at her.

“A coffee please” Lexa said politely, and waited for Clarke to look at her. She didn’t.

“Why? You have coffee at your own place. You know, just on the other side of the road” Clarke said and kept ignoring her.

“Clarke please” Lexa almost begged. Almost.

“I just don’t understand. Why are you here. You’re not my friend. We’re not friends. What do you want?”

“A simple black coffee” Lexa replied, and Clarke finally looked at her. The question ‘why’ written all over her face. “Yours is better. I don’t know what you do, or what secret little ingredient you put in it, it’s just better” Lexa said. It was clear that Clarke didn’t want her there, and maybe the chili thing was going a bit to far, but it had been a week. No one had gotten hurt by it.

“Okay, fine” The blonde said and went to make one, leaving Lexa alone by the counter. When she came back a man was standing next to her.

“Here’s your coffee” Clarke said and handed it over before she turned towards the man. Lexa silently went to sit down at a booth and watched them from a distance. She didn’t like how he leaned over the counter to be closer to the blonde. The shop was closing in ten minutes. She hoped the man would leave before that so she could talk to Clarke. He didn’t. In fact, he was still there talking to the blonde five minutes past closing time. She got a weird feeling in her stomach when she looked at them. Was it jealousy? No. It couldn’t be.

She eventually decided to leave, not looking at them as she walked through the door. She would wait outside for the blonde.

She waited for about half an hour before the blonde finally walked out. The man had left twenty minutes prior and Lexa felt happy about that.

“What are you still doing here?” Clarke asked as she turned to face the brunette.

“What was that about?” Lexa asked. Not really thinking.

“What was what? Jonathan?” Clarke asked confused. “He asked me on a date”

“Oh” Lexa said. That made the weird feeling in her stomach reappear.

“Why does it matter?” Clarke asked, still confused.

“Nothing. I... It doesn’t matter” Lexa said and waved her hand. “I uhm. I just wanted to apologize again.” The brunette explained and Clarke nodded. Lexa just stood there for a moment, before she went to leave. She walked about ten feet before she heard Clarke call after her.

“Hey! Lexa!” The blonde yelled. “Thank you” Clarke said, and Lexa understood. She nodded her head and walked away.

Clarke stood there watching her until she disappeared. There was something about that girl.

Clarke wanted to hate her. She really did, but the green eyed girl made it really hard sometimes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. What?

Lexa coming over just before closing time became a new habit. She had done it for the past two weeks, always complementing the coffee and cookies. Clarke wasn’t sure why the brunette did it, but it both annoyed her and made her smile at the same time. Every time, Lexa would leave a small note wishing her goodnight or a stick figure drawing on the empty cup.

She didn’t know when it happened, or how it happened, but she started to hate the brunette less and less. Maybe it was because she had gotten more customers over the past month, or maybe it was because they weren’t getting at each other’s throats. Whatever it was, Clarke was happy to have more people at her place.

She was just about to finish for the day when the bells jingled. She knew it wasn’t Lexa this time, because the brunette was sitting at one of the tables. Staring out the window. She looked over to see Jonathan walk over to her with a big smile.

“Hey, beautiful” he said and pulled her in for a hug. They had been to two dates for the past two weeks and Clarke was starting to get a little tired of him. Don’t get her wrong, he was handsome and all that, he just wasn’t the right fit for her. She was going to put an end to it after their date tonight, not wanting to hurt him too badly.

“Hey you” She said back.

“Are you ready?” He asked excitedly and looked around.

“Yeah, I just have to lock the place up.” She said to him and grabbed the keys. “I’ll meet you in the car, Okay” she said before he walked out the door. The blonde walked over to Lexa and sat down in front of her.

“You okay?” She asked as the brunette had been sitting there for the past forty five minutes, probably lost in her thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a lot to think about” Lexa explained and looked at her.

“I have to close up now” Clarke said, it came out more rude than she intended.

“Oh. Okay” Lexa said and stood up, this time not leaving her cup behind. Instead she walked towards the door and threw it in the trash. Not noticing she missed it by a few centimeters. Lexa’s behavior confused Clarke. What was happening. Was Lexa mad at her. Why? They had been civil towards each other for the past weeks. The brunette didn’t even say goodnight.

Clarke went over to the door and went to pick up the cup. What she saw next made her realize why Lexa was acting the way she was. Why she sat there longer than she normally did. On the cup was a drawing of a stick figure holding a sign. ‘Go out with me?’ And a number that was probably Lexa’s written underneath.

Instead of throwing it away, Clarke put it in her purse. She locked the door and went over to Jonathan’s car.

 

....

  
Lexa was home watching Tv. She couldn’t believe she wrote a cup for Clarke, asking her out. She was so stupid. The blonde was obviously seeing someone else. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about her. Clarke didn’t even like her.

“Come on baby cus. It’s not the end of the world. She’ll probably dump that guy by the end of the month” Anya said as she sat down next to her. The brunette had told them to not pull any shit towards the Dropship, and Anya had interrogated the crap out of her until she admitted her little crush on the blonde.

“She’s on a date with him tonight” Lexa grumbled.

“Oh” Anya said and just stared at the tv screen. “Well, maybe we should go out to. Have dinner with your old cousin” The older girl tried to lighten the mood.

“I... Okay” Lexa agreed. It was probably better than to sit home and watch tv anyways.

 

They ended up going to the newly opened restaurant Polaris. As they walked through the doors, Lexa spotted familiar blonde hair sitting at one of the tables, and her eyes widened.

“Shit” she breathed and Anya looked at her questioningly. “Clarke is here” she explained and Anya nodded.

They went to sit at a table, where Lexa could watch the blonde from a distance. The waiter came and took their orders and Lexa kept sneaking glances at the blonde while they waited.

“Lex. Stop being a creep. It’s impolite to stare at others while they’re eating” Anya scolded just a little too loud and Lexa saw Clarke turning her head in their direction. Crap. “Dammit Anya” Lexa whispered and her cousin turned to look at Clarke. The blonde was glaring at them? Why?

“If you’ll excuse me.. I have to go to the bathroom” Lexa said and got up. She hurriedly walked between tables and pushed the door open. This was just her luck. Clarke probably thought she was a creep now. She jumped a little when the door opened, and first thought it was Anya.

“Go away” she said in annoyance and looked down at her feet.

“Lexa?” She heard the familiar voice of the blue eyed person that haunted her daily. Well shit.

“Clarke, Hey” she said and turned around. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a date. The better question is why are you here?” Clarke said and took a step closer.

“Well, I’m having dinner with Anya, my cousin, and coworker” the brunette explained and Clarke had a look on her face. Was she relieved? No, Clarke hated her, it couldn’t be.

“Oh, okay, well I... you just looked a little off, so I wanted to check in with you, to see if everything was alright” The blonde said, and Lexa smiled softly at her. “Thank you” Lexa said shyly. This was probably the most Clarke had said to her, beside work, for the past week.

“I... Clarke? Do you think that maybe, someday, we could possibly become friends?” Lexa asked. She wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Not sure why she asked that.

«To be honest, I’m not sure.» Clarke said softly. Lexa wanted to ask why. She really really did, but she knew that the blonde would probably give her the same speech about being enemies and her potentially ruining the Dropship, so she didn’t. She just nodded her head, before she walked out.

....

  
Clarke stood dejectedly by the sink. Why did she say that? Why couldn’t she just say yes. A part of her wanted to be friends with the brunette. She just couldn’t. Why would Lexa ask her that? She knows why. This was all so frustrating. The blonde took a quick glance in the mirror before she walked outside. It was time to end things with Jonathan.

  
She walked over to her table and casted a glance towards where Lexa was sitting. The brunette was in a conversation with her cousin, and smiling. Lexa was smiling, and something tugged at her. She made Lexa smile. The first time they met. She made her laugh, and blush.

She sat down in front of her date again, and when he took a hold of her hand, it felt wrong. She didn’t want to hold his hand. She suddenly felt really uncomfortable and needed to get out. But she had to tell him. He was talking about something, she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“I think we should end this..” she suddenly said and he stopped talking. “What?” He asked confused. “I... I think we should stop seeing each other” Clarke said again and something changed.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time. Why?” He asked.

“I don’t think this will lead anywhere” she said before she left some money on the table and got up.

“Clarke?” He said her name as she walked outside. He quickly ran after her. “Clarke? Please I-“

“No. I don’t feel like this is going anywhere. I don’t want to lead you on and think that we potentially could be a couple, because I don’t see that happening. You’re a sweet and handsome guy, but I just... I don’t think I’m the one for you” She said, and he nodded. “Okay” he whispered, and Clarke kissed his cheek before she walked away. She didn’t notice that Lexa was watching them from the inside. Didn’t see her expression when she kissed his cheek.

  
....

  
Clarke woke up in a cheerful mood. She had finally ended things with Jonathan, and things with Lexa was going better. She was on her way to work when she got a bunch of texts from Raven.

Raven: oh my god! Clarke! Get your ass to the dropship!

She couldn’t read them all because she was driving so she stepped on the gas, driving as fast as the morning traffic would let her.

When she arrived, she couldn’t believe what she saw. The first she saw was the smashed glass on the pavement. The second she saw was Ravens expression as she walked up to her. She couldn’t believe it. She turned her head towards the entrance and her heart broke. She could feel it cracking inside her chest.

“Clarke, I am so sorry» she heard Ravens muffled voice in the background.

Someone had trashed the place overnight. There was broken glass and furniture everywhere. She felt noxious and had to sit down. This was not happening. This wasn’t real. It all became too much. She looked down at the ground and saw a very familiar face on a driving’s license. The pounding in her body was intense, next thing she knew she was racing over the street towards Grounders.

She ignored Raven who kept calling her name. She could see Lexa walking on the other side. Headphones on. She was probably about to open her own shop now. When the brunette noticed her she first smiled brightly, then her expression turned to one of confusion. And then pain, because Clarke slapped her. Head on.

“How could you do that!? What is wrong with you!” She yelled as she pushed the brunette away from her.

“What? Do what?... Clarke I-“ Lexa started. What the heck was happening right now.

“I say no to be your friend and you go fucking vandalizing my shop! That’s what!! Stop pretending to be so stupid all the time!” The blonde kept yelling and Lexa winced.

“Clarke! Stop” Lexa said, tired of the blonde pushing her. “I didn’t do it.”

“Like hell you didn’t. Tell me why your driving’s license was laying amongst the broken glass!” Clarke yelled, and all Lexa got out of that sentence was broken glass. She turned her head towards The Dropship and her mouth fell open.

  
Oh... shit..

  
“Clarke please just listen to me. I didn’t do it!” Lexa pleaded. The blonde looked like she could murder someone at this point.

“How am I supposed to believe that!?!”

“Because I was with my cousin all day yesterday and someone stole my license! I was at the police station yesterday! Hence why I am taking the bus and walking today!” Lexa shouted back, tired of being yelled at.

“Then who the fuck did this! was it your damn employees!?”

“No! I’ve told them to drop it. This isn’t our doing. You have to believe me”

Clarke wanted to say something back. She wanted to yell more, but her voice got stuck in her throat. If Lexa didn’t do it, then who did?

“I mean... have you even checked the surveillance footage? Maybe there is something there?” Lexa said and Clarke’s eyes lit up.

“Raven! Check the surveillance videos from today and yesterday and the day before that! Look for something suspicious” Clarke ordered before she turned to face Lexa again. “If I so much as see your stupid face on that tape after closing hours, I will slap you again.” She said lowly and Lexa gulped.

  
“Uhm, Clarke? You better come see this” She heard Raven say, and made her way into her now smashed shop. Lexa followed to.

  
They all watch the tape and Raven paused for a split second where they could clearly see who did it.

“Isn’t that..” Lexa started.

“Son of a bitch!!” Clarke Yelled and slammed her fist against the table.

 

“Oh shit”...


	4. Burnt cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I’m not sure if I’m able to update this tomorrow, so I had to make a decision. Post it now or wait a few days. Clearly I couldn’t wait, so here it is!! Yaaass! Two chapters in a day! What!? 
> 
> Hop you like it :3

“Uhm, Clarke? You better come see this” She heard Raven say, and made her way into her now smashed shop. Lexa followed to.

  
They all watch the tape and Raven paused for a split second where they could clearly see who did it.

“Isn’t that..” Lexa started.

“Son of a bitch!!” Clarke Yelled and slammed her fist against the table.

 

“Oh shit” Raven breathed as she saw the murderous look on the blonde’s face.

“That little fucker, Jonathan...” Clarke breathed angrily.

“Raven... call the cops. This little fucker is going down” Clarke said coldly and the other two shuddered.

“On it” Raven said as she exited the room.

 

 

“See, I told you it wasn’t me...” Lexa said and Clarke turned to glare at her.

“Lexa”

“Hmm?”

“Not now” Clarke said sadly and went to start clean up the mess that was her coffee shop. As she picked up glass from the floor, she noticed someone sitting down next to her starting to pick up glass too.

“Lexa, What are you doing?” Clarke asked confused as to why Lexa was still there.

“I’m helping you” she replied simply.

“What about Grounders?”

“Well, I think everyone will be happy to have a day off” The brunette said and smiled softly.

Clarke just nodded and gave her a small smile, not sure what else to do. With Lexa helping, they got about one fifth of the coffee shop cleaned before Raven got back to say that the police had handled it. She gave the surveillance footage to them and Jonathan was now getting questioned.

  
“Lexa.. I.. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. And calling you a bitch. I just... my head was spinning and everything was happening in a blur and I.. I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve it. At all.” The blonde said quietly, and it was like a weight lifted of her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lexa tried to reassure but Clarke shook her head. She realized how mean she had been to the brunette, and she didn’t deserve it.

“It’s not. It’s not okay, Lexa. I’ve been such a bitch to you for the past two months and you’re still here, with your annoyingly cute self, helping me clean up the mess I blamed you for. I just, I wish there was a way to make up for it” Clarke sighed and looked at her hands. It was silent for a few moments before Lexa spoke.  
“There is” she smiled softly at the blonde who looked confused.

“What?” Clarke asked surprised.

“Go out with me” Lexa said. It was more of a statement than a question, and Clarke looked at her for a few moments .

“Are you sure? Did I slap you too hard before?” Clarke said with raised brows, and Lexa chuckled.

“Yes, I’m serious, and no, you didn’t slap me that hard.” The brunette said and waited for Clarke to answer her. “Besides, we hit it off pretty good the first time we met, before you decided I was your worst enemy”

“Yeah.. sorry about that too, it’s just. You are a big threat to this place. I can’t lose it” The blonde said and looked over the place that was now trashed.

“Hey, you’re not going to lose this place. You’re stubborn, I’ve seen and experienced it. This here, it’s just a bump in the road. Let’s make a deal” Lexa said and Clarke looked at her expectantly. “I’ll help you fix this place up again. Down to every little detail, if you go out on a date with me” Lexa said, and Clarke was silent for a few moments.

“Okay. Yeah. Deal. But I’m paying for the food when the time comes” Clarke said with a wink before she got up, leaving Lexa to stare longingly after her.

“Oh, and Lexa.” Clarke said from where she was standing, making Lexa look up at her. “Promise me to stop taking shit from others. You’re too kind for this world, and I’m afraid it will break you if you let people treat you the way I have”

“I’m not taking shit from everyone...” Lexa said as she looked up at the blonde with her way too beautiful green eyes. “Just you”.

Clarke understood the underlying message behind those words, and it made that weird feeling in her stomach, from the first time they met, reappear. She knew Lexa liked her. She wasn’t blind. She just didn’t know why. After everything she’s done to her, the brunette is still there to pick her up on bad days like this one. Maybe they possibly could be something other than enemies after all?

 

....

After cleaning up most of the place during the past hours, Clarke realized that she actually had to buy new equipment for the place. Her furniture was broken. The coffee machines were messed up and some of the ingredients were ruined to. Then she would have to look into getting new windows, and a new entrance. Luckily, her insurance covered most of it, so money wasn’t a big problem. It was the fear that this might happen again that sat in the back of her head.

Lexa came up behind her as she watched people nail big plates where the windows used to be. It made her sad to see, and the fact that she couldn’t open for another eight days didn’t help either. First they had to fix everything, and then someone had to check it over and get it approved.

“Hey, Clarke.” Lexa said as she stood next to her, looking over to her own shop across the street.

“Hey” Clarke said and turned her head to look at her.

“How are you feeling? It’s been a long day”

“I’m tired, and my feet are hurting, but it would’ve been worse without your help. Thank you, for staying here all day and bringing me coffee and cupcakes. I really appreciate it” The blonde said as she smiled softly at her.

“It’s no problem. Really. Grounders would be worthless without its archenemy” Lexa said jokingly, and Clarke smiled. God, Lexa was such a dork sometimes.

“I guess you’re right” Clarke said and jumped when Raven snuck up behind them and yelled.

“Hey lovebirds! If you’re done undressing each other with your eyes I have found something that might interest you Clarke” The Latina said and smiled proudly at the blush that appeared on both’s faces.

“What is it?” The blonde said as Raven handed the computer over.

“Unbreakable glass. It can even withstand gunshots and even if the burglar had an axe it would still take them forever to get through it. And since the old alarm system clearly didn’t work, I’ve looked into some of the best ones for you. But let’s get into that another time” Raven said and Clarke actually kissed her, nearly dropping the computer.

“Okay Griff, now I understand what people mean. Damn girl” The Latina teased and made Clarke blush. She turned her head towards Lexa who stood there, looking very unsure.

“Don’t worry Green eyes. We’re just friends” Raven said dead serious before she burst out laughing.

  
“Okay, uhm. I think I should probably get going soon” Lexa said, feeling a little awkward where she was standing. Clarke felt something closely resembling disappointment at the brunette’s words, but it had been a long day. Lexa was probably tired to.

  
“Yeah, of course. I didn’t mean to hold you up here. You know you can leave and come by whenever you want right?” Clarke said and Lexa nodded. She thought she saw a hint of a smile on the brunette’s lips, but it was gone before she could know for sure.

“Yes, I know. Guess I’m just distracted by the great company” Lexa admitted shyly.

“I guess so” Clarke said back, smiling because Lexa was still there.

“Okay, but seriously. I’m super tired and my feet are killing me. I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke” The brunette said before she pulled the blonde in for an unexpected, but welcomed, hug.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” The blonde said before Lexa disappeared.

  
Clarke was so screwed...

 

  
Later that night, Clarke was struggling to fall asleep. She twisted and turned in her bed to no avail. Something kept bothering her, and she didn’t know why. Was Lexa serious about the date? Did she really mean it? Or was this some twisted revenge she had plotted for a while?

Clarke got out of bed in frustration and rummaged through her purse until she found what she was looking for. The crumbled coffee cup Lexa had thrown away. She quickly added a new contact and sent her a message.

Clarke: Hey, about that date... did you really mean it? I feel like this might be some twisted revenge plan of yours. I just need closure.

Clarke: Oh! And this is Clarke btw!

She sent them and waited for a reply. She figured that since she was unable to sleep, she could practice her new cookie dough recipe she had been working on for a while. She was afraid it wasn’t good enough, but it was going to be a surprise for Raven for her upcoming birthday. She just had to find the one little thing that would fulfill the “explosion”.

She quickly whipped something up and threw it in the oven. She went over to her phone and smiled when she noticed that the brunette had replied.

Lexa: Hey, Clarke. Yes. I was a 100% serious when I asked, and no. This is not some sick twisted plan to get back at you. I just genuinely want to get to know you. The you that is dancing around in your cute apron while you’re waiting for your first sip of coffee in the morning. The one who’s awkwardly and shamelessly flirting with her customers (me). The person beneath the facade you’re sometimes putting up.

Clarke read and a tear fell from her eye. Did Lexa pay attention to those little things? She didn’t even think about the fact that she danced around while she waited for her coffee.

Lexa: Just out of curiosity... how did you get my number. I know for a fact that you didn’t get it from me. That I can remember.

  
Clarke: When you didn’t leave your cup the other night, I suspected something was up. Then I found it crumbled outside the trash can and there I found a cute little stick figure, asking me out, with a number written underneath.

Lexa: Oh, you found that, huh. Well, I got a yes, so I’m not complaining.

Clarke read and she could hear and see the cocky smirk Lexa probably had while writing that.

Clarke: You sure about that?

Clarke decided to tease her a bit.

  
Lexa: Clarke... Please don’t say you said yes earlier just to mess with me

Clarke: I’m just joking. Yes. It was real. No messing around.

Lexa: Oh thank god. I’ve been trying to ask you out for a while.

Clarke: yeah, I know. I noticed.

Clarke: It was annoying

Clarke: But cute...

Lexa: You think I’m cute?

Clarke: Don’t forget annoying...

Lexa: yeah, but you still think I’m cute. The annoying part is just a bonus to keep others entertained.

Clarke: Goodnight, Lexa.

Lexa: Goodnight, Clarke. See you tomorrow.

Clarke sat on her couch. Smiling to herself. That is until she heard the smoke detector and the smell of burnt cookies filled the air.

“Oh fucking hell...!”

 

 


	5. Paint war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not uploading this sooner. Things got in the way and I’ve been super busy. 
> 
> I’ve had it ready for nearly two weeks now:s 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

With Lexa helping her fix up the Dropship, things got done very quickly. Turns out, when Lexa first got to work, it was almost impossible to get her to take a break. Clarke literally had to beg her to sit down and have a coffee with her, and Clarke Griffin never begged anybody. With two days of tidying and cleaning, the broken furniture and glass was now gone. All that was left was the counter, and some stuff behind it.

The blonde nearly gave up when she saw that some parts of the floor was broken too, because that meant more work and time before she could open again.

“This is place looks much bigger with no furniture” Lexa commented as she sipped her coffee. She didn’t seem to catch onto the change in the blondes demeanor before she registered the barely there ‘hum’.

“Clarke? Are you okay?”.

“Yeah.. yeah I’m fine?” Clarke said, and it sounded more like a question than anything.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked.

“No..”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” The brunette asked gently and took a hold of her hand, stroking it gently with er thumb.

“I just... Why? Why me?” Clarke whispered and lowered her head.

“I don’t know. Jonathan is a brat that can’t take no for an answer?” Lexa said and chuckled lightly.

“No, not that. I mean, that too, I... I just don’t understand how you can be so nice to me? I mean, you explained it, and I heard you, I’m just.. I feel like I owe you something. A hundred apologies can’t justify me slapping you across the face, only because I assumed it was you who did it” The blonde struggled with her words and rambled. What she really wanted to know was if Lexa was serious about the date they agreed to.

“Clarke... I’m nice to you because I like you. And besides, we agreed on a date remember? You don’t owe me anything. I’m here because I want to be, okay?” Lexa said gently and placed her other hand on the blondes shoulder. Clarke turned to look at her, and really studied her face. Lexa was so beautiful. With her green eyes, and perfect and so so kissable l-. No, stop it. Clarke mentally scolded herself.

“You want to go on a date with me?” Clarke asked and Lexa looked confused at her. She was about to open her mouth when Clarke spoke again. “Now” The blonde said with a shy smile.

“As in right now?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded with a big grin.

“I mean... if you want to. I Have an idea, and I want to show you something” Clarke explained and waited for Lexa to answer.

“Yeah, of course I want to, but what about the Dropship?” The brunette smiled and Clarke just shrugged and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the coffee shop.

 

They kept walking down the street and Lexa had no idea where they were going. After walking for five minutes, Clarke abruptly stopped in front of an old warehouse. It looked really shady, and Lexa was confused.

“Why are we stopping?” Lexa asked and looked suspiciously at Clarke.

“We’re here” Clarke stated simply and smiled at her.

“Is the part where this is not a date after all and you kill me here for no one to ever find?” Lexa teased and Clarke burst out laughing.

“No, I’m serious though, this is the place. Try to not judge the book by its cover” Clarke teased and Lexa blushed.

The blonde went to unlock the door and Lexa walked close behind her. The blonde turned around with a mischievous smirk.

“Are you ready?” Clarke asked, and Lexa gulped slightly before she nodded. The blonde carefully opened the door and Lexa gasped. “C-Clarke?” She stuttered and Clarke smiled proudly.

On the inside was a table set with candles and flowers and food that Lexa haven’t seen before, but it smelled so good. She turned to Clarke with her mouth still open and tried to get some words out, failing miserably.

“I’ve planned this for the past days, I even made the food myself, so I’m sorry if it tastes bad” Clarke explained and gestured for Lexa to walk inside.

Clarke carefully pulled out the chair for her to sit down. She smiled at the shocked expression on the brunette’s face.

“How did you set all this up? I mean. I’ve been with you all day.” Lexa said and Clarke smirked.

“I had Raven set it up for me” Clarke smiled and Lexa couldn’t help but smile back. Lexa shidted her gaze to the food on the plate, seeing it was still warm.

“What is this?” Lexa asked curiously as she looked at the food on her plate.

“This, my beautiful date, is called a rack of Lamb, served with potatoes and peas. And for drinks we have sparkling rosemary limeade and water” Clarke said like a waiter, and Lexa chuckled.

They both sat down, and Lexa moaned at the first bite she took. “Oh my god.. this is amazing” Lexa said as she took another bite of the food.

“I hoped you’d like it. It’s been in the oven for the past three hours, with Raven supervising it. And she helped me fix everything when I disappeared earlier today” Clarke explained and Lexa smiled softly at her. They are their food in silence after that. Only stealing a few glances at each other. Half an hour later, Clarke groaned and sat back in her chair.

“I feel like I’m gonna explode” she said and Lexa agreed. “Yeah, me too. This was delicious” Lexa said.

  
“So you up for dessert or do you want to skip it for later?” Clarke said and the thought of dessert now made Lexa groan.

“Thank you, but no thank you. If I eat more now I’ll vomit and we can’t have that.” Lexa said and chuckled. Clarke nodded understandingly and took a hold of her hand.

“You ready for the next part?” Clarke said and Lexa nodded her head. The blonde dragged her further into the warehouse, which looked so much nicer on the inside. They stopped abruptly in front of a sliding door, and Clarke opened it and walked inside to turn on the lights.

Inside was two easels with canvases set ready, and so many paintings and art stuff filled the room. Lexa had never seen so many paint brushes in her life.

Clarke guided her to one of the chairs and sat down on the chair opposite of the brunette.

“So, What are we gonna do?” Lexa asked and Clarke smirked.

“I’m glad you asked. Now, we paint each other” Clarke said simply and Lexa looked horrified for a few moments. “It’s only for the both of us to see. It doesn’t have to be perfect. I just wanted to do something we can both look at and remember this date” Clarke said reassuringly and Lexa nodded her head.

They started painting and Lexa grimaced slightly at her first stroke, making Clarke chuckle softly at her. They sat there, painting each other for fifty minutes before Lexa announced that she was finished. Clarke made them turn their canvases at the same time to show each other and Lexa gasped while Clarke laughed.

On Clarke’s painting there was a portrait of the brunette that nearly looked like photograph. On Lexa’s painting, there was a head, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. It didn’t look like Clarke at all, but it was cute.

“Clarke! You never told me you can paint!” Lexa said as she walked towards her to get a closer look. With her pencil still in her hand, she accidentally painted a blue spot on her cheek.

“Shit! Clarke, I’m sorry” she said as she noticed what she had done.

“It’s okay. I can fix this.” Clarke said and took Lexa’s brush out of her hand and painted a blue spot on her cheek, making the brunette gasp. “Clarke!” She shouted and reached for Clarke’s pencil, painting a long stroke of green over her cheek. “Lexa!” Clarke shrieked as she carefully laid her canvas aside. When she turned around Lexa was right behind her and she grabbed the red paint tube next to her and squeezed it on her hands, smearing it over the brunette’s face. “Oh, it’s so on!” Lexa yelled and picked up a bucket with yellow paint . Pouring some of the content over Clarke’s head. They ended up having a paint war, making a hell of a mess. When Clarke finally surrendered, they were laying in the floor slightly out of breath.

“Well that took an interesting turn” The blonde said and removed some paint from Lexa’s hair. “Yeah” The brunette said and looked at Clarke’s eyes, gazing into them. “You’re really beautiful” Lexa murmured and leaned slightly forward. Clarke’s gaze shifted to her lips and they looked so soft. She moved a stray hair behind Lexa’s ear and stroked her cheeks gently with her thumb. “You’re not so bad yourself”she said softly before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

It tasted like paint and chemicals, but Lexa’s lips were the softest lips she has ever kissed. Lexa tangled her hand I blonde hair and pulled Clarke in to deepen the kiss. They were laying in thick layers of paint, but neither cared. Clarke carefully straddled the brunette’s hips, never breaking the kiss. Lexa’s hand wandered from the blondes hair to draw small circles on her back. Feeling extremely worked up, Clarke kissed her two more times before she broke it off.

«What’s wrong?” Lexa asked as they parted.

“Nothing, Nothing’s wrong. I just.. I got a little worked up and I..” The blonde said and Lexa smiled softly at her. “It’s okay, Clarke. I’m a little worked up too” The brunette said with a blush, glad that Clarke couldn’t see it because of the paint.

“Yeah?”

“Yup” Lexa answered and Clarke carefully got up, stretching out her hand to help lexa up. She pulled the brunette up for another sweet kiss, and rested their foreheads together. “Was this okay?” Clarke asked quietly, fumbling with the collar on Lexa’s shirt.

“What? This date?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded. “Clarke, it was more than okay. It was perfect. It is perfect” The brunette said and kissed the top of her head.

“Did you take the bus today?” Clarke asked quietly as she leaned a little back to get a netter look at the brunette.

“Yes, why?” Lexa asked. She had a feeling she knew what the blonde was gonna say.

“I.. would it be okay if maybe I drove you home?” Clarke said before adding. “Or not, in case you’re one of those who like public transport. Because those exists.” The blonde said and Lexa chuckled at her cuteness.

“It would be okay, Yes” The brunette said and Clarke beamed.

“Okay! Great!” The blonde said and clapped her hands together.

  
After cleaning up the mess, and the rest of the warehouse, Clarke lead Lexa back to the dropship and to her car. She opened the passenger door for her and Lexa smiled sweetly back. The brunette gave her instructions where to drive and she followed them as best as she could. When she pulled up at Lexa’s house, she gasped. How did she not notice before.

“Oh my god, you’re neighbors with my mother” Clarke said without thinking, and Lexa turned to look at her.

“So that’s why your last name was so familiar!” Lexa said back as they stared at each other in shock.

“Oh well. She works a graveyard shift at the hospital so she won’t intrude if I kiss you” Clarke said before she unbuckled her belt and got out of the car. She sprinted to the passenger side and opened the door for Lexa.

“My lady” Clarke said as she held her hand out for the brunette to take and Lexa laughed.

“You’re too adorable, you know” Lexa said and Clarke blushed.

The blonde followed her to the door and they lingered there for a long time without saying anything, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I had a great time” Lexa said and broke the silence. She was still holding Clarke’s hand, and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

“I’m glad, me too” Clarke said and took a step closer.

“Would it be okay If I planned the next date?” Lexa asked quietly and blushed a little.

“Next date?” Clarke asked and pretended to be confused. Inside she was smiling like an idiot.

“You don’t want one?” Lexa asked a little hurt. She thought they were going somewhere. And Clarke even said she had a good time. Was the blonde playing with her? What was happening.

“No, Lexa, of course I do. I was just messing with you.” Clarke said and Lexa drew in a relieved breath.

“You’re sure?” Lexa asked and instead of replying Clarke leaned in to kiss her.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Lexa smiled against her lips, and Clarke smiled back.

“Thank you for tonight, Clarke” Lexa said and gave her one last kiss.

“You’re welcome” Clarke smiled sweetly. “See you tomorrow?” The blonde asked.

“Definitely” Lexa said before she unlocked the door and walked inside, leaving a grinning Clarke on her front porch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe...
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
